A dusty traveller
Page 1 Lyrabeecher :After two days on the road from Kendal, young Lyra Beecher enters the town of Preston feeling rather weary and quite dusty. As she wanders through town, she sees that Preston has a number of eating establishments and makes note of places that she'd like to pop into later. First order of business for the day though, is to see if anyone has need of a day laborer. Her travels won't last long if she doesn't take on work every so often. :Lyra finds her way to the town center and into the town hall. Luckily, she sees a couple of potential positions posted on the job board. She leaves her application with the administrator in charge and sits down on a wooden bench to wait and find out whether she will get one of the jobs. :While waiting, Lyra wonders whether anyone here in Preston might know of her parents and whether they now live anywhere near this town. She is starting to realize how difficult her quest to find her family may prove to be. Lyrabeecher :Lyra sighs. After having three job applications rejected, she is starting to feel rather pessimistic that she will find work here in Preston after all. As there haven't been any new employers coming in to post open positions, Lyra decides to go explore the town for a while. She mentions to the administrator behind the desk that she'll be back later and she steps outside. Bluberri :As Faith walks the distace from her office to the coffee shop, she spots a new face in town wondering around, seemingly aimlessly. Crossing the street she approaches the young woman, Excuse me Miss, you appear to be lost. Is there any thing i might be able to help you with? Lyrabeecher :Lyra smiled at the woman who'd spoken to her. "Well, thank you, I don't really know. I've been hoping to find a job for the day, though I think I might just see if I can work at gathering some wood." Lyra glances around her a bit as she speaks. Then she remembers her manners. :"I'm sorry. My name is Lyra Beecher. I'm visiting your town for a day or two... maybe more, I don't know." Lyra realizes that she could use a bit of advice, "Could you recommend a place to stay?" Bluberri :Well Lyra, it is a pleasure to meet you indeed. :Remembering her own manners, I am Bluberri Faith ConDoin, I am this fair towns humble mentor. Most however just call me Blu. If your looking for a place to stay, The Preston arms has a few rooms available, my own beloved is staying in one now, and says they are quite comfortable. :Pointing in the general direction of The Arms, Faith smiles. Wont you join me for a drink? Lyrabeecher :"You're very kind. Thank you. That would be lovely," Lyra says with a smile and allows Blu to lead the way. Worf2 :As he settles into his seat a newcomer enters with Bluberri. :He stands up as Bluberri introduces the newcomer as `The lady Lyrabeecher, who is travelling`. :He greets her, "You are most Welcome to Preston My Lady. If You need anything just ask" . :Worf2 raises her hand and gently kisses it. :He escorts her to a seat and ensures she is comfortable.. Bluberri :Faith rolls her eyes at the marshal and smiles 'This here Lyra is our Town Marshal. Humble though he may be, he is always ready to welcome the young ladies... or should i say... welcome any one to Preston :As Worf and Lyra take a seat at the table, Faith heads to the bar to buy a round of drinks. Paying her gold and leaving a small tip for the bar maid, she takes the drinks to the table and takes a seat opposite the pair. So, Lyra, where do you hail from? Lyrabeecher :"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Worf. My, I am not accustomed to such gentlemanly attention," Lyra says as Worf helps her get settled. :Lyra thanks Faith for the drink that she passes across the table. In answer to her question, Lyra hesitates briefly then replies, "Well, I've been living in Kendal recently, before that... well I'm not exactly sure where it was... somewhere in the wilderness for many years...well..." Lyra gets a distracted look for a moment, then shakes it off. "I'm traveling now." :Turning the attention away from herself, Lyra asks "Have you both always lived here in Preston?" Bluberri :Faith smiled at the question. She was ready to say she had been in Preston all her life. It most certainly felt that way. But the smile faded from her lips as she forced herself to remember the truth Myself i grew up south of London, spent several years in and around her and came to Preston in February. And i never left. You tend to fall in love with towns like this. Lyrabeecher :Lyra wondered to herself if it might be easier to fall in love with a town once she solved the puzzles of her past and didn't feel so unsettled. She took a swallow of her drink then looked thoughtful for a moment and asked another question, "I don't suppose you met any other Beechers in your travels from the south, did you?" Lyrabeecher :After some further chatting with Worf2 and Bluberri Faith, but no additional information gleaned regarding her relations, Lyra graciously thanked the two for their kindness. She rose and curtsied to the two Prestonians and said, "Thank you for the drink and for your companionship. I have enjoyed my time in Preston and will certainly return someday. Now, however, I must continue my travels. Best wishes to you and may Jah protect you." Worf2 :Worf2 escorts the Lady Lyrabeecher to the door. "I wish you a safe and pleasant journey and I hope that you find your questions get answered. Be sure to come back and visit us again soon." :He watches her walk down the street and hopes all her questions bear some fruit and that she isnt disappointed by them. :`Sometimes things are best left forgotten` he thinks. :Bidding farewell to Blu, he heads of on his patrol. Category:Histories